Cougar Calleigh
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Lunchtime in the supply closet, but neither of them is getting lunch. I suck at summaries! Please read.


Title: Cougar Calleigh

Summary: Lunchtime in the supply closet, but neither of them is getting lunch. I suck at summaries! Please read.

A/N: Wrote this a while ago (while Kyle was working with Tara in autopsy) so doesn't follow the newer stories. I love this pairing, even though it was never even hinted at on the show. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Warnings: PWP, established relationship Calleigh/Kyle, mentions of Eric/Calleigh and infidelity. Sorry I suck at summaries!

* * *

'Hey Kyle, where's Tara?' Calleigh asked as she walked into autopsy.  
'At a scene. She asked me to give you this.' Kyle answered. He barely looked up as he passed her a bullet in an evidence bag.  
'Anything else?' Calleigh asked.  
Kyle looked up for the first time, taking in Calleigh's tight black pants and figure hugging blouse, and his breath caught in his throat.  
'Kyle?'  
I'm not sure.' Kyle shook his head. 'I don't think so.' He added. 'Did you look that sexy when you left my place earlier?'  
'Yeah.' Calleigh nodded, smiling.  
Kyle walked over to her, smiling himself now.  
'I don't think you did, or I wouldn't have let you out of the house.' He told her.

'Oh Kyle, you didn't see what I've got on underneath.' Calleigh smirked. 'I'm wearing La Perla Kyle.'  
'I don't know what that is.'  
'You're in for a treat. Lunch?'  
'Lunch.' Kyle nodded.

* * *

Kyle felt strange being in the lab during his lunch break, he walked past DNA, past trace, past ballistics – which was empty, and into the third floor supply closer. Calleigh was leaning on a cabinet, wearing nothing but a black lace balconette bra and matching thong.

'Kyle, this is La Perla.' She smiled.  
'Wow.' He breathed.  
'I take it you like it?' She asked.  
'God you're gorgeous.' Kyle's eyes flicked up and down. 'Oh you're beautiful.' He added walking over to her. Calleigh smiled, a slight blush rising on her cheeks.  
'Thanks.' She whispered, somehow unable to meet his gaze.

'What's wrong?' Kyle asked, when she didn't look at him.  
'Nothing.' Calleigh shook her head. 'Sorry, it's been a long time since I was with a man like this...a long time since I wore underwear like this and had a man tell me I was beautiful.'  
'Then Eric is an idiot. If I were him I'd tell you everyday how stunning you are.' Kyle smiled. 'Are you sure? We can stop this right now.'  
'You really think you can just walk away?'  
'I wouldn't know anything different.'  
'I would. I need you Kyle.' Calleigh whispered. 'Now shut up and kiss me.' She added. A request that Kyle was more than happy to obliged.

His lips were too gentle, his hands to hesitant. Calleigh knew what she needed, and she needed it now. She coaxed his lips open, slipping her tongue into his mouth as she unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed it off and threw it aside, moving onto his belt buckle without breaking the kiss.

Calleigh slipped her hand into Kyle's boxers, taking his erection into her hand and stroking it up and down gently. Kyle broke the kiss, groaning at the contact. He unfastened Calleigh's bra, taking one nipple into his mouth and the other between his fingers. He pushed Calleigh backwards until she sat on top of the nearest cabinet. Her nipple hardened in his mouth and he released it, lavishing the same treatment on the other. All the while Calleigh was stroking him, twisting her wrist with each upward stroke.

'You need to stop that.' Kyle whispered catching her wrist. 'Or this will be over far too soon.' He added. Calleigh didn't answer as he slid one hand into her thong, finding her wet centre. She gasped when one thick digit pushed inside her. Kyle's cock was aching, and he was so desperate to just fill her with his seed, but he didn't want to cum too soon. He kept sliding his finger in and out of her, adding a second, then a third. She cried out when his thumb flicked over her aching clit.

'What?' Calleigh groaned when Kyle pulled his hand away. He didn't say anything as he slit to his knees, dragging her thong down her legs and gently kissing her now aching core. He flicked out his tongue, sliding it between her folds and lapping up her juices. Finally he pressed two fingers into her, rolling his tongue across her clit before sucking it into his mouth.

'Oh god...Kyle...' Calleigh nearly screamed as she got closer to the edge. She fisted hr hands in Kyle's hair, trying not to pull too hard as her orgasm washed over her. She did scream as she came, her juices spilling into Kyle's mouth. He lapped them all up easily, feeling her shaking as she came down from her high.

He stood back up, lining his aching cock up to her entrance. She nodded at him and in one swift move he pushed into her.  
'God you're so tight.' He groaned as her tight hole contracted around his thick shaft. Calleigh wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside her. She pulled his lips back to hers, slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Kyle started pounding into her then. He felt his balls tightening as he grew closer. He moved his fingers back to her clit, stroking it in time to his increasingly frantic thrusts.  
'Come with me Calleigh.' He whispered when they broke the kiss.

Calleigh screamed as she came, her pussy tightening around Kyle's cock as she squirted her juices all over him. As she tightened Kyle exploded inside her, groaning as he filled her tight hole with his seed.

* * *

It was only after Calleigh had redressed and left the supply closet that Kyle realised she'd left her thong on the cabinet. He smiled to himself as he shoved it into his pocket, telling himself he'd return it later.

A/N: This was a one-shot, but if enough people like it i might write a sequel. Let me know what you think!


End file.
